Double Duty
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: Edward & Bella's journey started in Twelve Days of Lingerie and continued in Lingerie, Lifeboats and Lullabies. Now, see what happens after they bring home their bundles of joy. How will their lives change with two new little ones? How will they deal with the demands of parenthood and Edward's rigorous work schedule as a firefighter? Can they handle the Double Duty?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to Eternally Addicted for her mad Beta skills and NoelleSeven for her always amazing banner making abilities. I couldn't and wouldn't do this without you. If you would like to see the amazing banner NoelleSeven created, check out my blog (the address is on my profile page) or this story posted over on The Writer's Coffee Shop. Now let's see what these two are up to now that the twins are here.**

**Double Duty**

_**June 2012**_

Giving birth to twin boys on Edward's birthday was quite a surprise, but the surprises didn't stop there. Shortly after Edward realized the boys would share his birthday there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward called quietly as to not wake our sleeping angels.

The door opened, allowing Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Jake and Nessa to enter excitedly. Edward had turned toward the door while still holding Patrick in his arms and blocking everyone's view of me and Zachary.

"Oh my goodness! Look at my grandchild," Esme whispered excitedly with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, we've waited long enough, Son, it is time to introduce us to our newest grandchild," my father Charlie told Edward with as much excitement in his voice as Edward's mother had just shown.

"Well, in that case, meet Patrick Charles Cullen everyone," Edward said with a huge smile and pride in his voice.

Everyone gathered around him and started fussing over the newest addition to the family.

"Who's that, Aunt Bella?" Angela's quiet little voice broke through all the adults in the room, drawing everyone's attention to me.

Other than the gasps from our moms and Nessa, the room suddenly became eerily quiet.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Zachary Carlisle Cullen, Patrick's twin brother," I said quietly as I smiled brightly at my son.

"What?" Jake choked out as his eyes darted between Zachary and Patrick. "Twins? You had twins and didn't tell us."

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise and considering that I was getting so big so fast, I can't believe that no one figured it out," I replied while laughing.

Both grandfathers and Jake stayed with Edward while the grandmothers and Nessa joined Angela at my bedside. The boys were passed between all the grandparents, their aunt and uncle, each one amazed at how little and perfect our angels were.

Both boys handled the visitors extremely well, never crying and sleeping through most of the passing around. However, it couldn't last forever and Patrick began to whimper and then cry. Carlisle handed him to me and he began trying to nurse through my hospital gown. We all laughed and Charlie handed Edward Zachary so that everyone could excuse themselves while I nursed.

"We'll be back in about an hour Sweetheart. That should give you time to nurse them both and get them settled," Mom said, kissing first Patrick and then me on the head.

Everyone left and I began nursing Patrick. He latched on quickly and I was glad the lactation specialist had already helped with their first feeding. Patrick had just finished nursing when Zachary began fussing, so Edward and I switched babies, Edward burping Patrick and me nursing Zachary.

Once Zachary was finished nursing and burped, we knew that they would need a diaper change. Edward called for the nurse to make sure that I could get out of bed and we settled the boys in their bassinets. Edward began changing Patrick and I began taking off Zachary's diaper. Just as Edward turned to throw away Patrick's diaper, a stream of urine arced up from Patrick and right into the middle of Edward stomach. Edward yelped and jumped back, startling both boys and causing the screaming to begin. I couldn't hold back the giggles that I tried to suppress, ensuring that Zachary stayed covered so I wouldn't get the same treatment. Edward shook his head and started laughing just as the nurse came back into the room.

"Already baptized by one of them I see," she said while trying to suppress her own laughter.

"Yep," Edward answer through his laughter, "guess I'll have to leave sooner than I thought so I can change clothes."

"Oh, don't worry about that Mr. Cullen. I will get you some scrubs and you can shower and change in the restroom here in your wife's room," the nurse told him quickly.

"Thank you. I wasn't quite ready to leave them all yet," Edward stated.

"Well, you better get him covered before he gets you again. Just a word of advice, keep it covered when you change them," the nurse said and she left the room.

Edward and I finished changing the boys and Edward went in the restroom to clean up. The nurse returned with the scrubs and handed them to me. I placed the scrubs on the small counter in the restroom and let Edward know that they were there for him when he was finished.

By the time Edward finished showering and dressed, my hospital room was filled to capacity with visitors. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had arrived first, Seth and Sam, a couple of the firefighters from Edward's shift arrived shortly afterward and then Craig and Patty Biggio along with Jeff Bagwell arrived. I had no idea who had called everyone, I assumed it was Edward, but they all arrived with flowers, balloons and some form of a stuffed animal in tow. Not long after Edward stepped out of the restroom in his scrubs, our parents returned as well.

Alice and Rose were completely shocked that we'd had twins and kept it a secret the whole time and neither of them could stop taking pictures with their phones.

"Bella, they are absolutely perfect," Alice declared as she cradled Zachary in her arms.

"She's right Bella. I've never seen two more beautiful babies in my life," Rose affirmed as she cuddled with Patrick.

"I have to admit, I think they are as adorable as our own children when they were born," Patty acknowledged.

"Thank you all so much. I think they're pretty perfect," I said with so much pride in my voice it actually wavered a little.

Just then there was a knock on the door before our nurse entered with two large Eeyore stuffed animals dressed in red, white and blue with "congratulations" and "It's a boy!" balloons tied to them. Edward and I looked at each other as the nurse sat them on the end of the bed and handed me the card.

"These were just delivered to you," our nurse said as she turned to walk away.

I opened the card and gasped as I read who the gifts were from. Edward took the card from me and read it, then looked back at me with an amazed look on his face.

"Well, who sent them?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"George and Barbara Bush," I answered quietly.

"Who?" Dad, Mom, Esme and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"President George and First Lady Barbara Bush," Edward answered this time.

"They met them at the Astros' Opening Day game in April," Craig supplied the explanation everyone was waiting for while shaking his head quietly.

"But how did they know we'd delivered and we're having twins?" I wondered.

"Bella, it is the former President and First Lady of the United States. I'm sure they have their sources," Jeff expressed with a chuckle.

_Wow, this would definitely be going in the baby books!_

Shortly after the "special delivery" as we all began calling it; everyone started saying their goodbyes so that I could get some rest. Edward stayed with me to help me with feedings and changes in the middle of the night. By late in the afternoon on June21, 2012 our little family was headed home.

_**August 2012**_

Time flies so fast when you are raising twins. Edward went back to work when the boys turned one month old and one grandparent has stayed with me on the nights that he has to work. I don't know what I'd have done without their help since the boys were still not on a schedule. I was exhausted and barely had the energy to take care of the boys, much less cook and clean. Esme and Mom took turns coming over every day to help with the cooking and cleaning so that I could rest whenever I could. I just kept telling myself that it would get better once they were on more of a schedule.

We scheduled the boys six week visit and they received their vaccinations. I think I cried as much as they did. How could I not when my angels were being hurt. Edward tried to console me, but he had his hands full holding Zachary while he received his round of shots while I held Patrick trying to calm him after his. I can't believe that we had to do many of them again in just a couple of months.

Dr. Schulte, our pediatrician, said the boys were developing fine. Both were lifting their heads while on their stomach, follows objects with their eyes and had developed distinctive cries for different needs. Figuring them out had helped me so much because it took some of the guess work out of trying to console them when they were upset.

She gave us tips to get them on a better schedule and suggested that we might want to supplement nursing with formula since they seemed to be hungry all the time. Their weight had not increased much either, but they were not low enough to be a concern. She suggested maybe using formula for alternate night feedings, allowing Edward to feed them periodically and giving me the chance for more rest. Edward loved the idea and I had to admit that the thought of not having to get up at every feeding was very appealing to me as well.

We left the office and stopped at the pharmacy for the formula that she recommended. We headed home and found our parents waiting for us with a hot lunch waiting in the kitchen.

"Hi everyone. What's the special occasion?" I asked cautiously.

"We thought you might like a hot lunch and to rest a bit when you got home. We know you're tired and we can watch our grandsons while you both take a break," Esme answered.

I walked over to Esme and hugged her. I could not believe that I could be this lucky to have the most wonderful parents and in-laws. I nursed the boys and put them down for their nap before joining everyone for lunch. Edward thanked everyone again for giving us the break we both so desperately needed and led me to our bedroom. We settled onto the bed and Edward pulled me into his arms, placing my head in my favorite spot on his shoulder. He kissed my head and took a deep breath like he was trying to breathe me in before our quiet little bubble burst. It had been months since we were able to snuggle into each other like this due to my large stomach at the end of my pregnancy and then being so busy with the boys since their birth. I had really missed our quiet time and it wasn't long before both our breathing became more rhythmic leading us into a deep slumber.

I awoke to a darkened room and feeling like something was wrong. I bolted upright, startling Edward in the process and then realized what was wrong. We had slept for four hours without any interruptions for the first time since the boys had been born. Edward pulled me back into his embrace and began running his hand along my back in a soothing pattern.

"Sshh, Sweetheart, they are fine. If we were needed, one of our parents would've woken us," he whispered in a soothing voice while he continued to lightly rub my back.

I snuggled into his embrace and felt my eyes slowly closing as I relaxed again. Just as I was drifting off there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I called quietly as I slowly raised my head from Edward's chest.

"Sorry to have to wake you but Patrick is fussy and I think that it is time for his dinner," Mom apologized as she stuck her head through the door.

I rose up into a sitting position and said through a yawn, "No problem, Mom. Thank you so much for taking care of them for us this afternoon."

"It was our pleasure, Sweetie," Mom said as she withdrew from the room, leaving the door ajar.

Edward and I got up and joined our parents in the living room where we found one happy little boy playing with his grandfathers and one very unhappy little boy voicing his displeasure in Edward's mom's arms. I walked over and took Patrick from Esme and went into the nursery to settle in the rocker so I could nurse him in private. Nursing the boys was one of my favorite times of the day. It was my private time with them when I could spend some individual bonding time with each of my sons.

Patrick finished nursing just as I heard Zachary begin fussing in the living room. Edward brought Zachary to me just as I began changing Patrick's diaper so we traded babies. I nursed Zachary and Edward took Patrick back out to the living room to visit with our parents. Looking at my sons I knew that I was truly blessed to have such a wonderful, loving family.

As the weeks passed, and our anniversary grew closer, another important event loomed on the horizon; my six week check-up. After weeks of waiting, the day had finally come for my check up with Dr. Platt and hopefully I would be given the go ahead to make love to my husband again. Edward and I had not gone this long without being intimate since back when we were still dating and I was pretty sure we were both going to explode soon. Edward was meeting me at the doctor's office and then we were going to go to have lunch together.

We had started the boys on formula, alternating formula with breastfeeding and they had taken too it rather well. I had also started pumping to increase my milk production and bank some milk so that I could venture out without the boys periodically.

Edward and I planned to celebrate our anniversary this weekend with our first night out away from the babies. Esme and Carlisle were watching them for us. I was so nervous but this would prepare us for future outings away from the boys, at least that was what Edward kept telling me.

I arrived at the doctor's office and checked in with the receptionist. Edward walked into the waiting room just as I sat down and he joined me.

"Hey, Beautiful, how's your day been?" Edward greeted me as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Hi, Handsome. My day's been great, the boys are with my mom and I'm looking forward to getting released by Dr. Platt today. How's your day been?" I answered with a huge smile on my face. _I am one lucky woman, _I thought as I looked at my wonderful husband.

"Pretty uneventful and getting better by the minute now that I'm here with you," Edward said as he nuzzled my neck and placed a gentle kiss below my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I was about to reply when my name was called by the nurse and we rose to walk back to the exam rooms. I knew that it was not normal to feel excited about visiting the OB/GYN, but considering that I was scheduled to get the "all clear" today I couldn't help but be a little excited.

The nurse led us to the exam room, told me to change into the hospital-type gown and that Dr. Platt would be right with us. I quickly changed and stepped up to sit on the exam table. Dr. Platt entered and the exam went without a problem.

"Bella and Edward, why don't you meet me in my office when Bella is dressed and we can discuss what comes next," Dr. Platt instructed as he stood and left the room.

I quickly changed and we went to sit in the chairs in front of Dr. Platt's desk. He entered shortly after we sat down behind his desk with my file in hand.

"Well, you seem to be healed nicely form the birth so I guess the next thing we need to discuss is your plans for birth control from this point. Considering the amount of time that it took for you to become pregnant with the twins, I guess my first question is, are there more children planned for the future?" Dr. Platt inquired.

I looked at Edward and then back to Dr. Platt. "We definitely want more children; we just haven't talked about how soon. I know that it took us a year to get pregnant with the boys, but I don't want to take the chance of getting pregnant right away either, not with twins at home," I explained.

"We had originally said that we wanted two years between the pregnancies, but we really haven't talked about it since the boys were born," Edward added.

"Alright, I can definitely understand the need to discuss the time frame but knowing that you want to have children again in the future, I would not suggest going with the shot for contraception again. It seemed to take a little too well," Dr. Platt said with a grin. "So, Bella are you nursing?"

"Yes, but we have started supplementing with formula as well," I answered.

"Well, my suggestion is that you and Edward use condoms for the time being since you are breastfeeding. Once you have stopped breastfeeding we can discuss other options like the pill. This will give you and Edward time to discuss the timeframe for when you want to try again," Dr. Platt suggested.

"Thank you, Dr. Platt. So when do I need to see you again?" I asked.

"I really don't need to see you again until you annual visit unless you experience any unusually heavy bleeding or cramping. Remember that a missed cycle is not unusual while you breastfeed so don't become concerned unless other symptoms of pregnancy occur," Dr. Platt explained as he rose from his chair.

"Thank you again, Dr. Platt," Edward said as he rose from his chair as well.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. Oh and here is a picture of Patrick and Zachary for your brag board," I said as I handed him the picture of the boys.

"I'll have these two handsome boys added to the board immediately," Dr. Platt told us with a huge smile on his face. "Best part of my job."

We left the office and headed to lunch at Olive Garden. I was beyond ready to eat a meal without interruption and looking forward to eating one of the wonderful soups that they served along with their breadsticks.

We finished our lunch and Edward returned to his extra job and I went to my parent's house to pick up the boys. After I arrived at home, I put the boys on their activity mats, started a load of laundry and tried to figure out what fix for dinner tonight.

Our anniversary was this weekend and I looked forward to spending the evening alone with my husband, even though I would miss my babies desperately. Edward was taking me to dinner and then we were returning home for a little quiet time before Edward's parents brought the boys home. I began dreaming about our upcoming evening alone when Zachary began crying.

"What sweetie?" I asked as I walked into the room. His cries turned to whimpers at the sound of my voice, revealing that he wanted my attention and everything was fine. I transferred both boys to their bouncy seats and brought them into the kitchen so I could finish dinner.

Once Edward arrived home, we ate, played with the boys, gave them their baths, fed them and put them to bed for the night. By the time the nightly routines were finished, both of us were exhausted. We fell into bed, cuddled together and quickly fell asleep.

Friday came and our anniversary finally arrived. Edward surprised me by having his parents pick up the boys bright and early that morning with Nessa following close behind to take me for a spa day. She drove me to the same spa that Edward had arranged for before Christmas. Edward had already arranged to have the morning spent getting my body waxed and polished, but I was curious why he insisted I wait until after lunch for my massage.

Nessa stayed and indulged in a manicure, pedicure and facial with me before she had to leave for a photo shoot. After having everything waxed until I was as smooth as my babies' bottoms, I was led into a private room where a wonderful lunch was set up.

I glanced at the table and turned to stop the attendant, confused because the table was set for two.

"Um, excuse me miss but my friend that was with me earlier left so I won't be eating with anyone else," I said as I walked around the partition separating the dining area from the small sitting room.

I came to a stop and my hand flew to my mouth. There standing in front of me was not the attendant but my gorgeous husband, clothed only in a robe from the spa, holding a single red rose.

"Happy anniversary, Sweetheart," Edward said as he walked toward me.

"Edward, what…what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to enjoy a nice meal with my beautiful wife and then relax with a couples massage. Then I'm whisking my wife away for a romantic dinner and a quiet evening where I hope to show her exactly how much I love her all night long," Edward whispered in my ear as he pulled me into his arms.

"How did I get so lucky as to marry such an amazing man?" I sighed as I returned his embrace.

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes saying quietly, "I'm the lucky one, Bella."

Our lips met in a slow, sensual kiss that would have deepened except for the light knock on the door reminding us where we were.

"We'll continue this later, Love," Edward said as he rested his head against mine.

Edward led me to the table and answered the knock at the door. The attendant entered with a tray containing our lunches, grilled shrimp and spinach salad with a vinaigrette dressing and tomato basil soup. We ate and talked about our morning, enjoying a meal without crying babies or interruptions.

Once the meal was finished we were led to a couples massage room where we were treated to a wonderful hot rocks massage. I was so relaxed that I nearly fell asleep. Once the massage was complete, Edward and I went to the separate dressing rooms to change and met back at the front desk of the spa.

Edward drove us to The Lexington Grille and we were escorted to a quiet table in the corner. Edward had apparently ordered our appetizer and a bottle of champagne when he'd made the reservations, because the champagne was already at the table and a waiter brought out crab cakes as soon as we were seated.

"Welcome to the Lexington Grille, good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm Jonathon and I'll be your waiter this evening. Here are the Crab cakes that you ordered, Mr. Cullen. Shall I pour the Perriet-Jouet Fleur for you now?" our waiter asked us as he stood beside our table.

"Thank you, Jonathon. Please call me Edward and yes we'd love for you to pour the champagne," Edward spoke to Jonathon with such ease and respect that it was like they were old friends.

Jonathon poured the champagne, which I noticed was from the year we were married, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Edward, we don't have any menus. Do they not have menus or did you have to order everything ahead of time?" I asked when I realized that I had nothing to look at to place an order.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. It has all been taken care of. I placed our orders when I made the reservation so we wouldn't be disturbed as often," Edward replied with his crooked grin that always made me melt.

I shook my head and looked at the plate sitting in front of me. The crab cakes were a golden brown and dressed with a roasted sweet corn and cilantro cream sauce. I trusted Edward to choose something that I would enjoy so I grabbed my fork and took a bite. I moaned as the flavors blended together on my tongue. Taking another bite of the luscious creation, my eyes closed and another moan escaped as I removed the fork from my mouth. When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me like he was about to jump across the table and ravish me right here in the restaurant.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward answered huskily, "if you keep that up, you won't make it to the salad."

My cheeks turned pink and I dropped my gaze. I shook my head and then looked up at Edward through my lashes.

"I'll try to contain myself since I wouldn't want all your hard work to go to waste, but these crab cakes taste so delectable and velvety on my tongue. It has been such a long time since I have enjoyed something this amazing in my mouth," I whispered before biting my lip.

Edward's eyes darkened to nearly black and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Damn, woman, eat your food," he growled out as he shook his head.

I giggled and continued eating the mouth-watering crab cakes. Just as I finished, Jonathon returned with our salads.

As he placed our salads in front of us he said, "Your salads this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. As you requested, Sir, we have prepared our field green salad with green apples, Camembert cheese and candied walnuts dressed with raspberry vinaigrette. Enjoy and please let me know if you need anything else before your main course arrives."

The salad was just as wonderful as the crab cakes were. Edward had thought of everything. The lighting, the atmosphere, the food and my husband were all perfect. I could not have asked for a better anniversary than this. We talked about our day and discussed what we were going to do in the upcoming week as we ate our salads.

Soon, Jonathan was back to take away our plates and told us our main course would be delivered shortly. Edward thanked him and Jonathan disappeared once again.

"Bella, you came into my life and every minute since has been blessed. I want to spend every moment of forever with you. The past two years have been the most amazing year of my life. We started trying to have children, the experiences of our Christmas journey through our twelve days of lingerie, finding out that we were going to finally start a family after trying for so long, the shock of finding out we were having twins, our amazing Disney cruise, meeting and becoming friends with the Biggio family and Jeff Bagwell, meeting former President and First Lady George and Barbara Bush, and finally becoming parents to our beautiful twin sons. I love you more every day and I wanted to show you that tonight. I also wanted to give you something that would remind you of all the wonderful events that have happened in our lives," Edward stated with such emotion that his voice broke as he removed a rectangular gift box from his suit coat pocket.

I took the box, unwrapped it, and carefully opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. Charms from every event, minus the lingerie, were represented. There was a baby carriage, a heart with little blue foot prints, a boat to represent our cruise, a baseball and glove for our new friends and meeting the President and First Lady at the Astros game, a diamond ring to represent our marriage and a number one teacher charm for my years teaching. Between the dangling charms were spacers with words like family, sweetheart, mom, teacher and love; as well as a couple on the ends with crystal hearts. The clasps were lobster clasps with crystal hearts.

"Edward, it's beautiful. I love it," I whispered as tears pooled in my eyes. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course, Love. Anything you want," Edward answered.

Edward removed the bracelet from the box and placed it around my right wrist. I looked at it as the silver and crystals glimmered in the candlelight. It really was beautiful and I would cherish it always.

Jonathan arrived with our main course just as Edward was clearing away the wrapping paper and box from my gift.

"Your Chicken Lexington, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's our chicken stuffed with spinach, mushrooms, artichokes and sun-dried tomatoes with a shallot and Masala sauce," Jonathon described quite eloquently. "I hope you enjoy and I'll return to check on you in a few moments. Before I go, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I think that'll be all for now, Jonathon. Thank you," Edward answered him with a smile.

After Jonathan left, Edward and I began eating and once again the food was amazing. We talked about his schedule coming up over the next few weeks and he indicated that he was nervous about an upcoming training event he was going to attend in a month where he would be out of town for four days.

"Edward, we'll be fine. I have our parents and Jake and Nessa here if I need anything. You worry too much," I assured him.

"I know but I don't like the idea of you having to take care of the boys alone for that long. You will be exhausted," Edward lamented further.

"Sweetheart, that is a month away and the boys are already sleeping through night for the most part. Their schedule will be even better by the time you leave and you are only going to Austin. If something happens, you can be home in less than four hours. Don't worry so much," I explained again, understanding that he was concerned but knowing that we would be fine.

"I know I'm overreacting, but I don't like being away from you and the boys that long," Edward acknowledged reluctantly.

"And we don't like when you are away from use either but we'll all make it through it just fine. It _is_ just four days," I said calmly, squeezing his hand.

We finished our meal and I was thrilled that Edward hadn't order dessert because there was no way I would've been able to eat it. I was completely stuffed and couldn't eat another bite.

Edward paid the bill and we headed home for a little alone time before our parents brought the boys home for the night.

Once we made it home I told Edward that I had a surprise for him and needed him to wait our bedroom for me. I had purchase a new piece of lingerie while on a shopping trip with Nessa earlier this week and had hidden it in the guest room. I was nervous because I still had not lost all the weight I had gained from the pregnancy and I knew that I would not look as sexy in my lingerie as before, but I wanted to try for Edward. The lingerie I bought for tonight was a lilac colored silk slip with a low back and straps that crisscrossed. It was simple but I thought it accentuated my larger breasts while hiding the increase in my waistline. I paired it with my silk robe in ivory and checked my appearance in the mirror before I made my way to my husband.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. It was like I was going to make love to him for the first time all over again.

When I entered the room, Edward was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers that I had placed on the bed for him before I left this morning. He was gorgeous and could not believe that he was all mine.

"I went shopping last week with Nessa and I bought you those boxers but that's not all I bought while I was out," I said as I slowly walked to his side of the bed. "You just have to unwrap your gift to see what's underneath."

Edward reached up and pulled the end of the belt that tied my robe closed. Slowly the robe fell open, revealing the new lingerie and Edward raised his hand to run it along my side.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. You take my breath away," Edward whispered as he sat up on the bed and raised both hand to my shoulders, slowly moving his hands down my arms, removing the robe until it pooled at my feet.

He gently took my hands, pulled me to him and placed a kiss in each palm, before placing soft kisses up my arm as his hands guided me stand between his legs. When his lips reached my shoulder, he raised his hand to gradually pull the thin strap of my lingerie down my arm. His lips continued their languid exploration of my skin across my collarbone, up my neck to nibble on my ear and then back down my neck to the other side. My head fell back and I moaned at the sensation of his lips on my skin after so long. When he reached my other shoulder, Edward raised his hand again and gently lowered the strap to my elbow. My hands had found their way into his hair so the straps could not fall any further, allowing the lingerie to the rest teasingly at my hardened peaks. Edward growled and his hands moved to mine, lowering them so the silk would fall the remainder of the way to the floor.

"You are as beautiful as the day I met you but I love you more now than I ever have. Every day I love you more, Bella," Edward spoke softly as his eyes raked over my body.

"I love you to, Edward. You are my world and I love you more than I can ever describe," I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

Edward stood and picked me up bridal style, placing me in the center of our bed and covered my body with his. He kissed me with so much love and passion that I thought my heart would burst from all the emotions. When we had to break the kiss in order to breath, Edward worshiped my body with hands and mouth. The sensations were so intense that I was soon began begging for my first release. With his tongue working my sensitive nub and his fingers curled inside me I called out his name in ecstasy as my hands gripped his hair, pressing him further into my heated core.

Edward slowly brought me down from my high and made his way up my body to kiss me passionately. His kisses and the feeling of him pressed hard against my core soon had me writhing underneath him again. I pushed Edward boxers down and he helped me finish removing them, then tossing them to the floor. Edward reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom, quickly ripped open the package and rolled it down his erection.

"Bella, I'll go slowly, just in case. I don't want to hurt you," Edward said nervously.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about anything. Just make love to me, Edward," I said as I pulled him to me.

He lined up with my entrance and slowly entered me. There was no discomfort, only the feeling that I was finally complete again. We were finally together and nothing would keep us from showing how much we loved each other. Edward stilled once he was completely seated inside me and searched my face for any discomfort.

"Baby, I'm fine. You feel amazing and there's no pain. Please stop worrying," I said as I reached my hand up and ran it through his hair.

He lowered his head and kissed my lips, gently pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a slow pace. I raised my hips to meet his thrusts, following his lead.

"God, you feel so wonderful. I've missed feeling you wrapped around me, Love," Edward breathed in my ear.

His pace quickened and his thrusts became more forceful. I was getting close again and the increased intensity was pushing me closer to the edge.

"I'm so close," I cried.

Edward increased his pace and intensity even more, causing him to hit that spot inside me that always threw me over the edge.

"Cum for me, Baby. I want to feel you cum around me," Edward demanded through clinched teeth as he fought to hold of his own release.

That was all I needed to plummet over the cliff into a whirlpool of ecstasy as I yelled out, "Edward."

Edward's thrust became erratic and then he was yelling his release.

"Bella, I love you."

He collapsed onto me in exhaustion before rolling to side. Edward left the bed and disposed of the condom before he returned to the bed and pulled me to his side. We snuggled like this for about another hour until we had to dress for the return of our babies.

I missed the times when we could cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms after we made love, never having to worry about anyone but ourselves. Our lives had definitely changed since Edward started the twelve days of lingerie at Christmas but I loved every minute of it. Patrick and Zachary were a blessing and I looked forward to seeing what each day would bring. Every day brought a new first, and we still had their first Halloween, first Thanksgiving and first Christmas ahead over the next few months. I couldn't wait. And still couldn't wait to see how my creative and amazing husband would pull of a repeat of the new Christmas lingerie tradition with twin boys in the house.

With twins everything was double duty, but they made our life enriched every day and we looked forward to the experience.


End file.
